


Dragi Nekdo, lahko noč

by orphan_account



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodnight My Someone (Vonda Shepard).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naslov je navdihnila knjiga Dragi Nihče, v izvirniku Dear Nobody (napisala Berlie Doherty).

Kjerkoli si.

Kdorkoli si.

Pogrešam te.

Že celo svoje življenje te pogrešam.

Našla sem te v tisoč oblikah, a še vedno ne vem, kakšen si videti.

Ne vem, kakšen nasmeh imaš, ne vem, kakšen si, ko spiš.

A pogrešam te.

Samo tebe, ves čas.

Kjerkoli si, kdorkoli si, ljubim te.

In če te nikoli ne srečam, bom umrla s svojo ljubeznijo v srcu in moja zadnja misel bo veljala tebi, ki te ne poznam, a si v vsaki moji misli, v vsakem gibu.

Skupaj bi bila lahko popolna.

Če bi oba hotela.


	2. Chapter 2

Kjerkoli si.

Kdorkoli si.

Pogrešam te.

A včasih mislim, da sva se že srečala in se nisva prepoznala.

Kakšne možnosti sploh imava, da nama uspe?

In zakaj bi sploh poskusila?

Zakaj le, če ne zaradi tega, kar oba na skrivaj veva: ko bi se tvoje srce zrcalilo v mojem in bi si lahko ogledala svoje srce v tvojem, bi oba razumela – enkrat in za vselej – kako neuničljiva je sreča, kako neskončno je življenje, kako večna je resnica in kako popolna je ljubezen.

In skupaj bi lahko to spoznanje ponesla ljudem, ki še čakajo, da bodo razumeli.

Ljubim te.

Popolnoma in popolnega.

Lahko noč, dragi Nekdo.


End file.
